Opposite Shades
by ClatoLover
Summary: Haymitch Abernathy knew he was going to win. He had the strength, courage and liberty of winning the second Quarter Quell. But a certain Maysilee Donner changes all of that, and Haymitch finds himself in brief bliss. But is true love worth a life? Co written between ClatoLover and ohsoclovely25, this is from Haymitch's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Opposite Shades

_Haymitch Abernathy knew he was going to win. He had the strength, courage and liberty of winning the second Quarter Quell. But a certain Maysilee Donner changes all of that, and Haymitch finds himself in brief bliss. But is true love worth a life? Co written between ClatoLover and ohsoclovely25, this is from Haymitch's POV._

Prologue

Haymitch POV

It was my first time watching the Reaping. "Haymitch, one day, you will be one of those people!" my mother said. I turned to see the eligible potential tributes, lining up in the Square. "But Mummy, what are they doing?" I asked.

"A boy and a girl will go into the Hunger Games," she explained.

"But Mummy, what is the Hunger Games?" I asked.

She stared at me uneasily. "It's a competition where people need to fight for food!" she lied.

I saw the funny woman with curly blue hair, speaking in an accent I didn't recognise. "For the girls!" she announced.

I heard a name, one called Harina Piccolo. "Why is she sad, Mummy? She gets to eat good food!" I squeaked.

I ran my fire engine red toy truck over my Mother's arm. The funny woman calls out another name. "Jayco Abernathy!" she yells.

"Yay, Jayco!" I yell. Jayco looks scared, he's screaming and shaking. And my mother screams. I hear another girl about my age scream too. She has light blonde hair, and is looking worried. Then I remember her. Jayco's best friend, Aliter had a little sister. He saw her occasionally when he was dropping Jayco off at his house. "Hi!" I yell enthusiastically to her.

She gives me a weird stare, and doesn't wave back. After the big event, my mother tells me to go and say goodbye to Jayco.

I walk into a room, and Jayco is crying.

"Hi, Jayco!" I say.

"I'm going to miss you, Haymitch," he whispers.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask, trying to think of the biggest number I can possibly think of. "Ten days?"

Jayco stifles a sob. "Bye, Haymitch," he cries.

Men in white drag me out. "Bring me back some cake!" I say happily.

That was the last time I saw my brother, Jayco.

**What did you think? Like it, love it? Please read the version in Maysilee's POV by ohsoclovely25! Also, please enter my fanfiction author games on my profile, I need 9 more people! Ok, I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Opposite Shades

Chapter 2

Haymitch POV

"Mom, I'll be fine!" I whisper in her ear.

"It's just that I don't want to loose you like I lost Jayco. And especially not this year, where double the amount of tributes go in…" she sobs.

"Look, I'm sixteen years old. I've changed from when I was five years old; I'm not a little boy anymore. Even if I did get reaped, I could still win!" I protest.

I wince a little as the peacekeeper pricks my finger, and then I go and stand with the other boys. Our escort shows us a video from the capitol, and then the lights go back on.

She rummages through the fishbowl, and pulls out a name. "Ariel Robinson," she calls.

Poor Ariel, I think as she sadly walks up to the stage.

"Maysilee Donner," she announces.

Oh no. Not Maysilee.

Why did it have to be her? She's clever and all, but very vulnerable against menacing tributes. And of course, there was that night a while ago…

"Haymitch Abernathy," I snap back to attention quickly. Everyone's looking at me, and I walk nervously up to the stage. "Jamal Masonbee," is the next name.

A tiny boy trudges up to the stage, and we're all there. Four tributes.

I quickly exchange glances with Maysilee, she looks desperate.

I am marched into a small room, and my mother bursts in. "Haymitch! I'm so sorry! I should have never let you take the tesserae!" she cries.

"It's okay, Mom," I reassure her. "Besides, I can win, you know I can!"

"I know, but if it comes down between you and Maysilee? She's pretty resourceful, and I know you couldn't kill her," she pointed out.

"Maybe that's the case, but there's one good thing. Maysilee wouldn't kill me either," I say.

I am, after a while, reunited with Maysilee, Ariel and Jamal. She runs into my open arms, crying and shaking. I pat her on the back, until finally her heavy breathing calms down

**What did you think? Was it good or bad? Please give some feedback, and please enter my fanfiction author games on my profile, details there! Only eight more spots available please hurry! Oh, and read the parallel version by ohsoclovely25! It's the best story ever, and give her some motive to continue her great story, Irresistible! Review this signing the fanfiction petition for it! Please? **


	3. Chapter 3

Opposite Shades

Chapter 3

Haymitch POV

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Maysilee and Haymitch are on the train…**

The train zooms past the fields, I've never seen something move so fast, and you can barely feel a thing. I see Maysilee sitting, a down, sad feeling on her shoulders.

I go, rub her back and put my arm around her shoulders. "It will be okay," I breathe in her ear, my mouth pressed slightly against it.

We stare out the window, and I can feel her breath. It's unsteady, shallow and very afraid.

I begin to see the Capitol crowd cheering us on, and I stare in boredom at them. I wave, and wink at a few then get bored and sit back down. I decide that I better make the most of these amazing foods and drinks, and my throat is a bit parched so I sniff at all the many wonderful containers of liquid. I pour myself a glass of one-labelled 7 and sit back down.

Maysilee is looking thoughtful, eating a pie of some sort. The drink has an odd taste, I think it's alcohol. I finish it off, and wait for our mentor Diamonda Rathbone, District 12's only first and only victor and sit back down. I wrap my arm around Maysilee's waist.

"May, I don't want to leave you. You're like my sister and you mean everything to me!" I blurt out, but wondering if she's something more than a sister, and if so, will make the whole ordeal much more hard. "You can't leave me now, especially after loosing Jayco! It just can't happen to me again. It can't, and I'll make sure it won't!"

**Hallelujah, I've completed that chapter! I'll keep on begging about how you should enter the fanfiction author games on my profile, I just need six more people! Details on my profile. Please read the parallel version by ohsoclovely25, and enter her SYOT, she has some prime spots available, like District 2 boy that won't be available for long so hurry! Get your spots! Oh, and it's on her profile too. **


	4. Chapter 4

Opposite Shades

Chapter 4

Haymitch POV

**Here it is! Please enjoy, and here's a disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, although I wish I did!**

I run my hands through her silky blonde hair, and she's trembling. "Are you afraid?" I ask her softly.

"It's okay, Haymitch, I'll manage," she chokes. "Haymitch, when you said I was like a sister to you, did you mean something else?"

"Let me show you," I whisper in her ear, and we lean towards each other…

"I'm telling you, Jamal, I do not snore!" Ariel says, barging in. "I mean…Oops! We interrupted something, Jamal!"

"No!" Maysilee protests. "I mean, you didn't interrupt anything, Ariel."

I give Maysilee a questioning look, but she answers back with a stare like nothing happened.

Jamal and Ariel plonk onto the couch, and I feel irritated and annoyed. "Do you agree, Haymitch, that Ariel snores? I mean, I could hear it all the way from my bedroom!" Jamal exclaims, in an almost too enthusiastic voice amongst all the awkwardness.

All of a sudden, doors burst open to two women strolling into the carriage. "Hello tributes! I didn't get the chance to introduce myself, I'm Lena, your escort and this is Diamonda, the woman that will be mentoring all of you! Good luck!" Lena trills.

I get a good look at Diamonda. She is quite young, with hazel brown hair, and a plain face. "She won the 21st Hunger Games!" Maysilee whispers to me.

"Please note, tributes, that you are all going to die. I've just had a look at all the other tributes, and sadly but truthfully, there's not a single career that any of you would beat. I mean, have you seen the boy from District 2? And there's not a chance you'll beat the girl from District 1, she has wicked axe skills," Diamonda states flatly.

I stare at her. "But aren't you at least going to try?" Maysilee asks in shock.

"Nope," Diamonda says bluntly. "There's no chance any of you will make it past the bloodbath."

"Wanna bet?" I challenge.

I grab a kitchen knife and throw it at her, and where her hands are on her hips, it goes through the arch. Diamonda stares at me in shock.

"Listen twerps, you either listen to me or die, don't matter to me. If, by some miracle on Earth you get past the bloodbath, any of you, then don't make any alliances! Even with people you think you trust, don't. When I was in my Games, I was in an alliance with a boy. Luckily I'm a light sleeper; otherwise he would have killed me. He was ready to slit my throat, but I jumped up and stabbed him with my sword. So, even if you're a couple or best friends back home, don't be too friendly. Some people's loyalty may change in the Games."

**Ooh, some needed advice from Diamonda! Please R&R and read the parallel version by ohsoclovely25, and see how it all fits together! Please enter my fanfiction author games, it's on my profile and spots are limited! Hurry!**


	5. Chapter 5

Opposite Shades

Chapter 5

Haymitch POV

It was the first night in the Capitol, and three ever-annoying women with stripping me of all leg hair. Though I winced a few times, the pain was bearable. I stood there, immune to when my stylist babbled on and dressed me in an outfit.

I stood and looked at my outfit. I was wearing long black pants, made out of coal. I was also wearing a black top. The boys looked pretty ordinary, but Maysilee and Ariel were wearing the same, except that instead of pants, they had a belt around them. And spraying from that belt was powdered coal, falling so fast that it looked like an amazing moving skirt.

"You look great," I whisper in Maysilee's ear, touching her arm lightly.

She swatted my arm away. "Not now, Haymitch! We have to concentrate on the moment, right here, right now!" she whispered.

We're placed in a giant chariot, with Maysilee and Jamal at the front, and Ariel and I at the back. The district 1 chariot rolls forward, and after a few minutes our chariot moves.

Jamal is nervously shaking and trembling, and Maysilee is waving charmingly. Ariel overs it up with an enthusiastic, bouncy smile. I just smirk; let the ladies fawn over me, let the Capitol be intrigued.

After that, we go into the dark of the training centre.

"That was pretty good, we need an angle for all of you!" Diamonda rolls, examining her nails. "Okay, Ariel you can be likeable. Jamal, the same goes for you. Maysilee, your angle can be mysterious and likeable, and a tad sexy. Haymitch, likeable, buff, sexy and mysterious."

I give May an exasperated glance, and she answers it with a smile. We get to our rooms, and it's truly fit for a king. The sheets are velvet, and the rooms are gigantic! I lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, gazing at the world above. Maysilee comes and sits on my bed. "You scared?" she asks.

I breathe heavily. "A bit."

"What are we going to do, Haymitch? Are we going to kill each other? I don't want to, but if it means getting back to my family, then, well, maybe I'm not sure how far our loyalty goes to," Maysilee admits.

I cup her face in my hands. "You hear me, do not risk your life for me! I can cope by myself, okay! That is why we will not, under any circumstances, be allies," I shout.

I lean forward and kiss her, and I am hit with a warm sensation and a tingly feeling in my body. "Well, you know the training sessions are tomorrow and…" a voice says, coming into the room.

I surface and see Diamonda staring at us in horror. "Oh my goodness, what the heck are you two doing?" she exclaims, shocked.

"We were just, well, you see, very complicated, you know, the usual, not quite sure about, it was nothing really, truthfully innocent," May stammered.

"Are you two a thing?" Diamonda screeches.

Well, after that everyone comes in. Ariel giggles, and Jamal stares at us in shock.

"This is bad, very bad," Diamonda murmured. "You're not to do that again, you hear me? Very bad."

**Ooh, things are heating up! Haymitch's loyalty will be tested, and Maysilee's promise may be broken. Please enter my Fanfiction Author Games on my profile! I only need five more people, please hurry! Also, please check out the parallel version by ohsoclovely25 in Maysilee's POV, very moving and a triumph of the human spirit! You'll see how it all works together, how all the little pieces make the puzzle. Also, next chapter will be the first training session, and sparks will fly! Will Maysilee and Haymitch listen to Diamonda, and never do anything together again? Or will they break the rules, and perhaps their hearts along the way?**


End file.
